El Joven que quizo hacer famoso a Mexico,
by animextreme
Summary: David Daniel Gutierrez Sampayo es enviado a la Preparatoria japonesa Sakuragaoka, nuestras heroìnas quedaràn asombradas por la mùsica mexicana y extranjera del nuevo alumno, ¿Què perspectivas tendràn nuestras heroìnas del nuevo alunmo?
1. Capìtulo 1: La transferencia a Japòn

esta historia fue inspirada por muchas otras que conozco, asì que sin màs ni menos comenzemos con el fic.

* * *

><p>Capìtulo 1: Un mexicano en una Escuela japonesa.<p>

Mi nombre es David Daniel Gutierrez Sampayo, vivo en el D.F. con mi jefa mi jefe y mis dos hermanas menores Sonia y Julia.

Este dia era muy tranquilo, claro si tranquilo podrìa decirce estar tocando mi Fender Gibson Les Paul Azul a atodo volumen, a mì en especial me gusta tocar el Heavy Metal, El Rock Alternativo, y canciones de cantantes y grupos como Manà, Genitalica, aunque este era un poco grosero para mi gusto, Guns N` Roses, las Ha`ash, Tiziano Ferro, Luis Fonsi, Àlex Syntek, Alejandro Fernàndes, Kalimba y muchos màs.

Por cierto, me habìan expulsado de la Preparatoria por estar màs centrado en la mùsica y menos en el estudio, pero yo no tengo la culpa de que las clases sean muy aburridas y me causen sueño, ademàs comparàndolo con la mùsica elegirìa obviamente la mùsica.

-Hijo-decìa mi mamà llamada Alejandra Sampayo Cortes, tiene 30 años y es ama de casa-tu padre y yo estuvimos discutiendo, y pensamos en mandarte a una Preparatoria en Japòn.

Yo que en ese momento tomaba un vaso con agua al escuchar la noticia escupì el agua-¿mamà, hablas en serio?

-Si, muy en serio-contestaba Alejandra-el siguiente vuelo a Japòn sale por la mañana, asì que no llegues tarde o las pagaràs.

-Si, si, claro mamà- decìa muy aburrido.

-Por cierto mamà, ¿A què Preparatoria japonesa voy a ir?-decia sin importancia David Daniel.

-vas a a ir a la Preparatoria Sakuragaoka, un nombre muy extraño si me pongo a pensar-decia la madre de David Daniel.

- no te extrañes, es el nombre de una preparatoria de Japòn, todos deben de ser asì de extraños incluso sus nombres, y creo que debo de aprender japones en un dìa, pan comido- despuès de todo nadè conocìa del todo a David Daniel ni su madre de que tiene memoria fotagràfica, eso creo que le servirìa de mucho.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente...<p>

Ustedes me dicen si continuo con el fic, o si es una obra maestra.


	2. Capìtulo 2: La Llegada a Japòn

Està es la continuaciòn, aunque no esperaba recibir 7 comentarios en menos de una semana, como sea, sòlo observen y disfruten.

* * *

><p>Capìtulo 2: El Encuentro.<p>

A la mañana siguiente

-¿Por que tardarà tanto, lo màs probable es que se quedara escuchando mùsica con su celular y sus audìfonos hasta las 4 dela mañana-decìa la madre de David Daniel molesta.

-mamà, ya lleguè- decìa david Daniel llegando corriendo hacia el aeropuerto.

-¿De verdad no tienes remedio, què hacìas?-preguntaba lña madre de David Daniel.

-Escuchè mùsica hasta las 4 de la mañana-decìa David Daniel como si nada.

-Ya me lo imaginaba de ti y tus tendencias al rock-decìa su madre resignada.

-¿y en donde se encuentra el aviòn con destino a Japòn?-pregunta David Daniel.

-Se encuentra en la puerta 207, vamos date prisa-decia su madre apurandolo.

- Sì, ya lo sè mama- decia su hijo resignado.

* * *

><p>Ya dentro del aviòn<p>

-Me pregunto que clase de musica oiràn allà?-se popreguntaba èl mismo.

-ahora que lo pienso he oido que la mùsica ranchera y la mùsica texana son muy populares en Japòn, si es asì creo que me llegò el momento para hacer todavìa màs popular la mùsica de mi Pais-se decìa a sì mismo.

* * *

><p>Mientras en Japòn, en Sakuragaoka<p>

Clase de Matemàticas

-¿Como creen que sea el chico nuevo?-preguntaba cierta chica despistada, Yui Hirasawa.

-No tengo ni la menor idea-decia cierta chica hiperactiva, Ritsu Tainaka.

-¿Serà alguien encantador?-decìa cierta chica rica Tsumugi Kotobuki, pero de cariño llamaban Mugi-chan.

-Còmo serà en apariencia fisica?-preguntaba cierta chica asustadisa, Mio Akiyama.

-No tengo idea, sòlo se sabe que llegarà por la mañana-decìa Yui.

-Bueno, todos tomen sus lugares que vamos a comenzar con las clases-decia la maestra de matemàticas.

* * *

><p>Ya en el Aeropuerto<p>

-Este es Japòn, es màs interesante de lo que pensè-decìa David Daniel.

Salio caminando por las calles de Japòn queriendo encontrar un lugar que pudiera servirle de hogar, hasta que encontrò un departamento a sus necesidades.

-Bien, este lugar me gusta, solo tengo que preguntar por el precio y pagar-decìa humildemente.

Ya habiendo pagado el alquiler en uno de los departamentos en Nakagyo-ku, se fue a dormir preparàndose para sus clases de mañana.

* * *

><p>Tokio, Nakagyo-ku, 12:00M PM<p>

David Daniel se estaba despertando de su sueño, cuando se dio cuenta que faltaba 1 hora para que comenzaran las clases.

-Maldiciòn si no me apresuro llegarè tarde a mi primer dìa de clases.

Despuès de bañarse, ponerse el uniforme y comer se dispuso a correr hacia Sakuragaoka ya que faltaban 15 minutos para la 1:00 PM.

* * *

><p>Este es el fin del capìtulo 2, perdonen que me haya demorado, es que no se me ocurria como continuar, contunuo con el pròximo capìtulo titulado: El amo de los instrumentos musicales.<p> 


	3. El Amo de los Instrumentos musicales

CAPÌTULO 3: EL AMO DE LOS INSTRUMENTOS MUSICALES

Ya faltaban 15 minutos para que cerraran las puertas de Sakuragaoka, y David corrió todo lo que pudo para que no se le hiciera tarde, para su buena suerte tardò la mitad del tiempo en llegar a Sakuragaoka , lo que significa que tardò 7 minutos en llegar a Sakuraoka.

-Ya lleguè-decÌa el joven entrando al salòn de clases.

-Mira, debe ser el chico nuevo que viene de Mèxico, de Amèrica Latina, del otro lado del mundo-decìa una estudiante murmurando a sus compañeras.

Yui Hirasawa, miembro del Club de Mùsica ligera pudo oir la conversación claramente, querìa extrañamente que el chico nuevo se uniera al Club de Mùsica ligera.

Despùes de que comenzaron las clases, Yui pudo notar que el chico nuevo llamado según oyò Yui, David Daniel Gutièrrez Sampayo se volvió muy popular con las chicas, lo que haría màs difícil acercarse a èl.

Despuès de que terminaran las clases tuvo tiempo de preguntarle, se armò de valor y fue hacìa èl.

-Disculpa, ¿Quisiera saber si quisieras unirte al Club de Mùsica ligera, no tienes problema?-preguntaba Yui.

- Tengo curiosidad, puedo ir ahora-decia David.

-No, como crees, hoy pensaba reunirme con los miembros del club-decìa Yui.

-Bien , en ese caso espèrame unos momentos-entonces se fue corriendo hacià su casa lo màs rápido que podía y se trajo una de sus guitarras favoritas, una Fender stratocaster vintage 62, luego se fue corrioendo de nuevo a Sakuragaoka lo màs rápido posible.

-¿Adònde fuiste?-preguntaba Yui.

-Fui a traer mi guitarra, por supuesto-decìa David.

-¿Tienes guitarra propia?-vuelve a preguntar Yui.

-Asì es, cuando todavía estaba en Mèxico, mi hobby era tocar mi guitarra todo tipo de canciones-decìa David.

-Entonces vamos-decìa Yui indicándole a David donde se encontraba el Club de Mùsica ligera.

Al entrar al Club pudo visualizar a parte de Yui que tiene pelo corto castaño y ojos del mismo color , a una chica pelo castaño claro, ojos color miel, otra chica de pelo largo negro lacio, ojos color castaño, y a otra chica pelo rubio, ojos color azules.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy la baterista y presidenta del Club de Mùsica ligera, Ritsu Tainaka-decìa Ritsu con su habitual sonrisa traviesa similar a la de Haruhi.

-Yo soy la bajista, Mio Akiyama-decìa Mio con su particular timidez que la hacìa ver muy linda.

- Yo soy la tecladista, Tsumugi Kotobuki, pero mis amigas me llaman de cariño Mugi-chan.

- Y por último yo, soy la guitarrista de la banda, Yui Hirasawa-decìa Yui con su siempre presente sonrisa.

- ¿Qué tipo de instrumento tocas?-preguntaba interesada Ritsu.

_ Yo normalmente toco la guitarra, pero tambièn sè tocar el bajo, la baterìa, el teclado, y muchos otros instrumentos màs-decìa David tranquilamente.

Al oir esto quedaron impresionadas, tan joven y ya sabìa tocar la guitarra, el bajo, el teclado y la baterìa.

-¿Pueden mostrarme lo que saben tocar hasta ahora?-preguntaba David a las chicas.

- Claro-direron todas al mismo tiempo.

Cada una tomò sus posiciones, preparándose para tocar las canciones que mejor se sabían, las cuales eran: Cagayake girls, Don`t say Lazy, No, thank you y Tsubasa wo kudasai.

La música con tan sòlo oírla inspiraba en lo màs profundo del corazón, no se explicaba por què pero sabìa que había hecho una buena eleciòn.

-¿CVòmo lo hicimos?-preguntaron todas las chicas.

-Fue algo original, algo que nunca había escuchado antes-decìa David.

-¿Puedes darnos una muestra de tus habilidades como guitarrista?-preguntaba Ritsu.

-Claro, como no-decìa David.

En eso empezó a tocar una pieza de la canción de Manà, Àngel de Amor en un sòlo de guitarra, las chicas podían notar el talento que el mexicano tenía, sobre todo porque se veìa que tocaba con el corazón. Despuès empezò a tocar un sòlo de la canción Lo siento de Belinda, una vez màs dejó impresionadas a las chicas, podían notar la movilidad que tenía sus manos, es como si pudiera leer las notas de la guitarra perfectamente con sus manos , o que la había aprendido de memoria, por último tocò un sòlo de la canción Por besaarte del dueto llamado LU, esta canción dejó con la boca abierta a las chicas, la habilidad para tocar con la guitarra de David no era ordinaria, pensaban que tenìan suerte en encontrar a alguien como David.

-David, eres alguien muy especial, y por supuesto como no iríamos a aceptar a alguiel con tu habilidad, estàs aceptado en el Club-decìa Ritsu.

Obvio que David estaba màs que feliz por que lo aceptaran una vez en su vida.

-Oye David, ¿Dònde aprendiste a tocar la guitarra?-preguntaba Mio.

-¿Y por què el interés de saberlo?-preguntaba David.

-Es que tocaste de una forma maravillosa, que me preguntaba quièn te enseñò a tocar de esa forma-decìa Mio.

- Yo aprendi por experiencia propia, ya llevò tocando la guitarra casi 1 año, mi madre dice que tengo un don para aprender casi cualquier cosa en menos de un dià, supongo que tenía razón ya que aprendì a hablar en japonés en un dìa-decìa David como si nada.

-¿?-respondieron todas con asombro, nunca habían conocido a alguien que aprendiera a hablar su idioma en muy poco tiempo, y menos en un dìa o menos.

-¿Quieren que les enseñe todo lo que sè sobre los instrumentos musicales?-preguntaba David.

-Claro, ¿Para cuàndo empezamos?-pregunta Yui.

-Para mañana , cuando terminen las clases, ¿Estàn de acuerdo?-preguntaba David.

-Por supuesto-decìan todas a la vez.

- Puezs nmàs vale que se preparen, porque mi entrenamiento no va a ser tan sencillo como ustedes piensan-decìa David tratando de asustarlas un poco.

- No te preocupes, a nosotras si nos interesa aprender, ñporque amamos la música con todo nuestro corazón, ¿Verdad chicas?-preguntaba Yui.

Las otras asintieron simplemente con la cabeza.

-Puedo notar que ustedes si son un verdadero grupo musical, nos vemos mañana-decìa David retirándose hacia su casa.

-Hasta mañana-decìan las chicas igualmente retirándose cada una hacia sus casas correspondientes.

* * *

><p>Este es el final del capìtulo 3, continuamos con el capìtulo 4 titulado, El entrenemiento para ser una gran superestrella.<p> 


	4. Capìtulo 4: El Entrenamiento

Capìtulo 4: El Entrenamiento para ser una Superestrella.

Era otra mañana hermosa, y David, como todos los días se preparaba tocando la guitarra, además de desayunar y prepararse para ir a Sakuraoka, al llegar a dicha preparatoria, entró a su salón de clases, tuvo clases de física, matemáticas e historia, las clases más aburridas de la historia según David, aunque sabía que era bueno en dichas clases le provocaban mucho sueño, después de que terminaran las clases se fue al salón del Club de música, ya David sentía que se sentía como en su casa cuando estaba en este Club, y por supuesto no se le podía olvidar su Fender Stratocaster vintage 62.

-Ya Llegué-decía David alegre de haber llegado al Club de música.

-¿Y qué vamos aprender?-preguntaba Yui ansiosa.

-Sí, yo quiero aprender también-decía Ritsu impaciente.

-Ritsu, espérate a que nos lo explique primero-decía Mio resignada.

-Pues yo también quiero saber lo que vamos a aprender-decía Mugi alegre.

-Pues, como ustedes saben, el estilo de música que usan es bueno, pero pueden mejorar, sòlo escuchen este disco, y verán a que me refiero-decía David, reproduciendo en un Estéreo un disco del Grupo Dragonforce, a lo que las integrantes del Club quedaron fascinadas por el estilo rápido del grupo, tanto la guitarra como la batería la tocaban a una alta velocidad, que Ritsu ni siquiera sabía si algún día alcanzaría esa clase de velocidad en la batería.

-Ese Grupo sí que toca rápido-decía Mio impresionada.

-Ese gènero musical es Power Metal, es uno de los más populares aquí en Japón, en Estados Unidos y México-decía David.

-¿Y al haber escuchado ese grupo, cual será nuestro entrenamiento y meta?-preguntaba Yui interesada.

-Nuestra meta será alcanzar el nivel de Dragonforce, que nuestro grupo pueda tocar tan bien canciones como las de Dragonforce, por eso vamos a tocar las canciones de Dragonforce, e intentaran tocarlas, sin tienen algún problema en algún momento en la tonada, yo les explicaré como tocarlo enseguida-decía David al Club de música.

Así, en seguida David les enseñó al Club de música el estilo de música de Dragonforce, a Yui se le dificultaba seguir las notas rápidas, pero con ayuda de David se las pudo aprender de memoria, es más, David se percató del talento de Yui, ella era como él, aprendía rápido las cosas, lo malo era que sòlo podía aprender una sola cosa a la vez, y lo anteriormente aprendido lo olvidaba rápidamente, y tenían que volver a enseñárselo.

Con Ritsu, a ella se le dificultaba seguir los bombos rápidos, con los bombos normales no tenia problema, pero al parecer seguir los bombos de alguna canción de Dragonforce se le hacía muy difícil, entonces David tuvo que intervenir y enseñarle que no tenía que perder la paciencia rápidamente, y tenía que seguir el ritmo de la batería con los oídos, al seguir a los pasos de la letra los consejos de David, Ritsu aprendió rápidamente los bombos de cualquier canción de Dragonforce.

Con Mio, ella se le hacía difícil tocar el bajo eléctrico, nunca lo había usado, pero David le dijo que era casi lo mismo que usar el bajo normal, entonces le dio unos consejos de cómo tocarlo, y como Mio era más tranquila y pensaba las cosas antes de hacerlas, a Mio se le hizo muy fácil aprender todo lo que conllevaba al bajo eléctrico, y con más razón como se usaba en el Grupo Dragonforce.

Con Mugi, a ella se le hizo sumamente fácil aprenderse como se usaba el teclado, con tan sòlo Mugi escuchar cómo se tocaba el teclado en el Grupo Dragonforce, pudo aprenderse sus trucos rápidamente, así que lo único que David hizo fue darle a Mugi uno que otro consejo sobre como tocar el teclado con suma facilidad.

Para integrar el equipo completo tomó más trabajo a David de lo que pensaba, así que lo que David les dijo a todas es que sigan el rito de los demás y así sabrán que tocar.

Así David empezó a tocar la canción de Cry Thunder de Dragonforce con la guitarra, las chicas tardaron en acoplar sus instrumentos a la melodía de la guitarra de David.

Through the valleys of evil and torturing souls,  
>Night after night, for the glory we fight,<br>In the kingdom of madness and the tales from the old

Dead by our hand, for the higher command,  
>As the darkness surrounds us and we fight as we fall,<br>Fly by with steel, as the tyrants will kneel,  
>Hearts growing stronger for the power of us all<p>

[Pre-Chorus]  
>Set sail for the glory,<br>And pray for the master of war  
>Tyrants will fall by the wastelands<br>And we'll rise like the heroes before

[Chorus]  
>Cry Thunder!<br>Sword in his hand,  
>Titans of Justice, Fearless We Stand<br>Cry Thunder!  
>Strong in command<br>Blessed by the union for freedom of man

Reckoning Day, and the demons we slay,  
>With the force of the dragon we conquer them all!<br>Chaos still reigns, in the space and the plains,  
>The ultimate glory awaits as they fall<p>

March on  
>Through the hellfire<br>Blazing to the darkness beyond  
>As we climb up the mountains<br>We will rise like the heroes before

[Chorus]

Alone in darkness,  
>Through the eyes of broken dreams,<br>Outside of the wasted and torn,  
>Calamity still remains<br>Soldiers of destiny calling,  
>The fallen will rise once again,<br>All of our forces will live on and fight till the end

Cry Thunder!  
>Sword in his hand,<br>Titans of Justice, Fearless We Stand  
>Cry Thunder!<br>Strong in command,  
>Saviour of legions, freedom of man<p>

Cry Thunder!  
>Sword in his hand,<br>Warriors defending,  
>One final stand<br>Cry Thunder!  
>Strong in command,<br>Blessed by the union, Freedom of man

Blessed by the union of man

-Bien, ese fue un buen comienzo, ahora sigan està melodía-decìa David tocando la canción de Reasons to Live de Dragonforce, a la que tardaron menos en acoplarse que en la canción anterior.

Once again I'm here alone, my secret life awaits me,  
>Still a thousand miles away from a land of broken dreams,<br>Night falls and the stream is shining, forced the section behind  
>the lines,<br>Hours breached in endless we go, time and time again.

Try to understand, desperately locked in a dream in my hand,  
>Will you wait along for me tonight,<br>Hold me, save me.

[Chorus]  
>A star shines in all of us, we'll search for all our lives,<br>One day we'll find a way, and a reason to survive,  
>Cry for the day to return like no one can understand,<br>We all face our fears in the world,  
>We all hold our place in the universe,<br>For eternity...

Hide the lines precede myself, erase the past from my space,  
>In the tears of loneliness and far across the land,<br>Once sure, but my eyes are blinded,  
>Fate detached for a place to hide,<br>Lost generations so far, ancient light returns.

Come and see the light, taken away by the man in the skies,  
>Won't you wait along again tonight,<br>Save me, Save me.

[Chorus]  
>A star shines in all of us, we'll search for all our lives,<br>One day we'll find a way, and a reason to survive,  
>Cry for the day to return like no one can understand,<br>We all face our fears in the world,  
>We all hold our place in the universe,<br>For eternity...

Try to understand, desperately locked in a dream in my hand,  
>Will you wait along for me tonight,<br>Hold me, save me.

[Chorus]  
>A star shines in all of us, we'll search for all our lives,<br>One day we'll find a way, and a reason to survive,  
>Cry for the day to return like no one can understand,<br>Our past has returned to us all,  
>Our memories will fly free forever,<br>So far from the cries of the world,  
>For eternity...<p>

-No està nada mal, ahora vamos a ver si pueden seguirme el ritmo como hasta ahora lo han seguido-decía David tocando la canción de Through the Fire and Flanes de Dragonforce con la guitarra, sorpresivamente en esta ocasión pudieron acoplarse a la perfección.

On a cold winter morning, in the time before the light  
>In flames of death's eternal reign we ride towards the fight<br>And the darkness is falling down and the times are tough all right  
>The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight<p>

Fighting high, fighting on for the steel  
>Through the wastelands evermore<br>The scattered souls will feel the hell that is wasted on the shores

On the blackest waves in history  
>We watch them as they go<br>Through fire, pain and once again we know

So now we fly ever free  
>We're free before the thunderstorm<br>On towards the wilderness our quest carries on  
>Far beyond the sundown, far beyond the moonlight<br>Deep inside our hearts and all our souls

[Chorus]  
>So far away we wait for the day<br>For the lights are so wasted and gone  
>We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days<br>Through the fire and the flames we carry on

As the red day is dawning  
>And the lightning cracks the sky<br>They raise their hands to the heavens above  
>As we send them to their lies<br>Running back through the mid-morning light  
>There's a burning in my heart<br>We're banished from the time in the fallen land  
>To a light beyond the stars<p>

In the blackest dreams we do believe  
>Our destiny this time<br>And endlessly we'll all be free tonight

And on the wings of a dream  
>So far beyond reality<br>All alone in desperation  
>Now the time is gone<p>

Lost inside you'll never find  
>Lost within my own mind<br>Day after day this misery must go on

So far away we wait for the day  
>For the lights are so wasted and gone<br>We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
>Through the fire and the flames we carry on<p>

Now here we stand with their blood on our hands  
>We've fought so hard now can we understand?<br>I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can  
>For freedom of every man<p>

-No cabe duda que van mejorando, hasta yo me sorprendí, si que tienen talento, ahora vamos a subirle el nivel de de dificultad-decía David tocando la canción de the Warrior Inside de Dragonforce como un profesional, para sorpresa de David, las chicas estaban tan metidas en la mùsica que volvieron hacer un perfect con el acoplamiento.

So many fires bring mass devastation,  
>Many search in sad desperation,<br>Jepradize the right to hide from sad existence,  
>Nothing left, still searching for something,<br>Deeper needs surprise,  
>Wait for the devil inside us, fly forever more.<p>

Tossed all about and you're all alone, evasion in your eyes,  
>I will be waiting tomorrow,<br>Striving to understand, wasting a life not meant to be,  
>Twisted and so broken once again,<br>And the promises we cast away will shine a guiding light,  
>Victim of your dream of denial.<p>

[Chorus]  
>Take my hand, this one last time,<br>Face the world before us, the warrior inside,  
>In a lifetime of disaster, is a battle to the end,<br>Trying to stand our life, let's carry on,  
>And forever, this time.<p>

Battered, beaten, forced to submission,  
>Stricken by your fatal decision,<br>Suddenly it's time to say your last goodbyes,  
>Misery remains voluntary, all across the sky,<br>Wait through the blistering madness,  
>Free forever more.<p>

Blinded my eyes was filtering, mutation cast aside,  
>I still beware til' tomorrow,<br>Stand to a toxic man, forced to a life of yesterday,  
>These are our salvation crushed and burned,<br>Down this lonely road, received the day our dreams are brushed aside,  
>Can't forget this emptiness in time.<p>

[Chorus]  
>Take my hand, this one last time,<br>Face the world before us, the warrior inside,  
>In a lifetime of disaster, is a battle to the end,<br>Trying to stand our life, let's carry on,  
>And forever, this time.<p>

See through the skies,  
>Far beyond the road tonight,<br>Here the sounds of freedom ring,  
>In a silent dream, and a million miles away.<p>

See through the skies, far beyond our world tonight,  
>Hear the sounds of freedom ring,<br>In a silent dream,  
>And a million miles away.<p>

Reach for the stars,  
>And ever last forever free,<br>In our hearts for a thousand years,  
>And a thousand lifetimes before.<p>

And the dawn of a new day will rise a light for us all.

-Bien, creo que tendré que subirle un poco a la dificultad-decìa David.

-¿Y por qué?-preguntaban todas.

-Quiero saber que tanto pueden dar en un concierto-decía David decidido, empezando a tocar la canción de Fury of the Storm de Dragonforce con la guitarra eléctrica, a las chicas se les dificultó un poco estar acordes con la tonada de David, pero tardaron menos de 1 minuto.

.

Ohh, Ohhh, Ohhhhhhhh

We are riding for the battle field in force tonight  
>Fury of the darkest evil cry for war<br>Far beyond the boundaries of hell and starlight  
>On the road to lands unknown forever more<p>

Through the caverns far below our quest will lead us  
>Onwards through the ice and snow forever more<br>Standing fighting full of hate the time has come now  
>Stand and sound the guns of glory cry for war<p>

On wings of glory we will carry on  
>Far across forgotten lands towards the distant sun<br>And in the darkness shining far beyond the starlight  
>Lightning is striking from the dark dawning shadows<br>And in the kingdom of the everlasting sun  
>When the glory of the master's time has come<p>

Into the fires of forever we will flare through the heavens  
>With the power of the universe we stand strong together<br>Through the forcing of power, it will soon reach the hour  
>For victory we ride, Fury of the Storm!<p>

Here we are the chosen one we cannot fail now  
>Spilling all the blood on the fires below<br>Smashing through the boundaries with the fire and fury  
>Killing all the mortals down the winding road<p>

Hell fires are raging the storm growing strong  
>On the path to victory towards the distant sun<br>And in the darkness shining far beyond the starlight  
>Lightning is striking from the dark dawning shadows<br>And in the kingdom of the everlasting sun  
>When the glory of the master's time has come<p>

Into the fires of forever we will flare through the heavens  
>With the power of the universe we stand strong together<br>Through the forcing of power, it will soon reach the hour  
>For victory we ride, Fury of the Storm!<p>

[167 second Instrumental]

Into the fires of forever we will flare through the heavens  
>With the power of the universe we stand strong together<br>Into the fires of forever we will flare through the heavens  
>With the power of the universe we stand strong together<br>Through the forcing of power, it will soon reach the hour  
>For victory we ride, Fury of the Storm!<br>For victory we ride, Fury of the Storm!

-Nada mal, aunque se les dificultó acoplarse-decía David algo impresionado.

-Es que los acordes no dejan ser difícil de tocarlos-decía Yui.

-Conmigo es igual-decía Mio.

-Y tocar la batería tan rápido es muy cansado, pero es divertido-decía Ritsu exhausta.

-Tocar el teclado es muy sencillo-decía Mugi, no mostrando signo de cansancio alguno.

-Bien, esta es la siguiente canción-decía David tocando la canción de Soldier of the Wasteland de Dragonforce con la guitarra eléctrica, a las chicas no se les dificultó seguir los acordes de la guitarra.

Crossing battles savage seas towards the mountains high  
>Forest plains of wilderness we're striking out tonight<br>On towards our destiny we travel far and wide  
>Journey through the darkness as your hearts refuse to die<p>

In the flames of hell we fire at will the fires of doom has come  
>With the forces of the blackest knights they're staring at the sun<br>Far across the distant plains of ice we're searching for the sword  
>When the time has come for the battle now we follow with the horde<p>

We will ride with fire burning hot towards the night sky  
>In the land of long ago forever in our souls<br>Fly on wings of shining steel are burning so bright  
>In ancient lands of warriors we're riding on again<p>

Burning fires burning lives on the long distant roads  
>Through the lost mountains endless so far away from home<br>Warrior soldiers forever we fought long ago  
>We're all lost in the darkness so far away from home<p>

Fallen soldiers taste the steel of death the daylight dawning  
>Sun will shine upon the lives of burning hearts of ice<br>As you break through the boundaries of life this feeling of despair  
>And they die in their sleep for the world that will not care<br>You feel lost in this labyrinth of pain this sickening dismay  
>There's a voice inside that's calling another wasted day<p>

Can't you see the history the suffocating madness  
>In the land of fallen souls there's nowhere left no place to go<br>I have traveled far and wide across the wasteland  
>Still searching for the answers for the right to understand<p>

Burning fires burning lives on the long distant roads...

Riding through the starlight and smashing the boundaries as hellfire  
>falls from the sky<br>A shadow of pain will arise from the ashes of those fallen ones who have died  
>Our only master with fire and fury of hell will see his bidding done<br>Blasting from high as the battle unfolds to the gates of the city we come

-Van mejorando, se nota, ahora vamos a ver qué tal les parece esto-decía David tocando la canción de My Spirtit Will Go On de Dragonforce, a las chicas no se les complicó seguir la tonada de David.

Life is a misery, don't know how it's come to be  
>Death, the epitome of all of our days<br>In the past we had no choice to hear or to be the voice  
>Close your eyes and visualize the demon to arise<p>

You know that sanity is not as it was meant to be  
>And now that misery has taken a new stand<br>In the land of a thousand souls we will carry on through the rain  
>In the sun we will move along with the memories of the slain<br>When I see this humanity and the evil that they have come to be  
>We've come to the point of no return and you beg for just...<p>

One more time to escape from all this madness  
>One more time to be set free from all this sadness<br>And one last time to be the one who understands  
>My soul and my spirit will go on, for all of eternity<p>

Foreign the currency, your payment in blood to be  
>Death is the destiny for all of our ways<br>In the dark you hide away for who or what you can't say  
>When I see the power of the demon come alive<p>

You know that sanity is not as it was meant to be  
>And now that misery has taken a new stand<br>On the wings of eagles flying staring on to the sun  
>Reaching for the gold horizon when the war shall be won<br>Can you see the debauchery and the blade  
>of death that has come for thee<br>In winds of torment forever more you will cry for just...

-Bueno, està es una canción más, y es la última, esperó que estén preparadas-decía David tocando al canción de Inside the Winter Storm de Dragonforce, increíblemente a las chicas les salió a la perfección, así David comenzó a cantar la canción, como en las canciones anteriores.

Strangers they come with the rise of the sun,  
>to escape from this madness forever,<br>Rivers will dry, bringing holes in the sky,  
>as the empire is fading away.<p>

Silently watch now, and the lost souls run wild,  
>in a time long forgotten, forever,<br>Hate brings us sadness and the dawn of the world,  
>but this nightmare will still carry on.<p>

Through the day we'll find a way, we're lost beneath the stars,  
>Faceless they follow, and we all stand as one,<br>Long wasted tears, but the laugh forever shining,  
>One stand one last command to end it all.<p>

[Pre chorus]  
>Outside the world in a fallen land, turn away from my despair,<br>we stand alone in a silent dream, lost within eternity,  
>Whoa, oh Ohh,<br>Whoa, Ohh,  
>Rise again and try to understand.<p>

[Chorus]  
>The light for the world will save us tonight,<br>Redemption still so far away,  
>marching on inside of our loneliness,<br>still searching for all that remains.

And time will pass me by,  
>The light not so far away,<br>Will the sons of the night, now our blood runs into the ocean,  
>Tomorrow we're gone, our souls rising up to the sun.<p>

[Chorus]  
>The light for the world will save us tonight,<br>Redemption still so far away,  
>marching on inside of our loneliness,<br>still searching for all that remains.

It's just one wasted life, in one wasted land,  
>suffering so far, and so alive,<br>it's just one wasted man, in one wasted land,  
>until the end of time,<br>inside the winter storm.

[Pre chorus]  
>Outside the world in a fallen land, turn away from my despair,<br>we stand alone in a silent dream, lost within eternity,  
>Whoa, oh Ohh,<br>Whoa, Ohh,  
>Rise again and try to understand.<p>

[Chorus]  
>The light for the world will save us tonight,<br>Redemption still so far away,  
>marching on inside of our loneliness,<br>still searching for all that remains.

It's just one wasted man, in one wasted land,  
>suffering so far, and so alive,<br>it's just one wasted man, in one wasted land,  
>until the end of time,<br>inside the winter storm.

Inside the Winter storm!

-No cabe duda que mejoraron, para la próxima se los pongo más difícil, por el momento eso es todo el entrenamiento por el momento, pueden retirarse-decía David llevándose su Fender Stratocaster vintage 62.

-No cabe duda que el entrenamiento de David es difícil, ya me cansé de tocar tan rápido-decía Ritsu quejándose de que aún no se acostumbran sus manos a tocar tan rápido la batería.

-Y tù te quejas de la batería, a mí me duelen las manos de tanto tocar la guitarra, hasta ya se me hicieron callos-decía Yui lamentándose de su estado.

-Ya dejen de quejarse, ustedes, así como yo y Mugi aceptamos este entrenamiento y no hay objeción-decía Mio que también estaba cansada de tanto tocar el bajo.

-Pues yo no estoy cansada para nada-decía Mugi.

-Pues acaso eres hija de Superman o qué-decian todas sin poder creérselo.

-No me imagino cómo será el entrenamiento de mañana comparado con èste-decía Yui un poco nerviosa por saber si su entrenamiento será igual de intenso que el dia de hoy.


End file.
